Hermione's Evening
by Baisly
Summary: Basically just what I think one of Hermione's evenings would be like in their fifth year at Hogwarts.  Also some new characters added.  Hope you like it!


Hermione's Evening

Bidding goodnight to Ron and Harry, Hermione grabbed her books and walked up the spiral staircase to the dormitory she shared with the four other fifth year Gryffindor girls. She had told her two best friends that she was tired and going to bed early, but in truth Hermione just wanted some peace and quiet. There were only so many times one could take Ron going on about how much he hated Michael Corner, and he had gone over that limit hours ago. _Really, _Hermione thought to herself, _you would think Ron would eventually get used to the idea of his sister dating. But I suppose he's just jealous of Ginny. It's a good thing he doesn't know about all the times she's snuck out to meet various boys during the night._ Hermione giggled, picturing Ron's face if he knew about half the things his little sister had done. It would be a bright enough red to make him look like a very ripe tomato.

Hermione was still chuckling to herself when she walked into the dorm room and deposited her things on her four poster bed. Faye McTrusty looked up from where she sat on the floor bewitching her toenails into a ghastly shade of yellow, and made a quizzical face.

"What's got you in such a cheerful mood?" Faye asked with a scowl. It was a well known fact among the Gryffindor girls that any event that made Hermione happy was bound to be unfortunate for the rest of them. Faye was currently hoping that Professor Umbridge hadn't made a new rule prohibiting toe polish.

"Oh, I was just imagining what Ron would look like if he found out about some of the things Ginny's done in the middle of the night," Hermione replied with one last giggle.

Faye snorted as she enchanted spinning flowers onto her nails. "It's too bad his hair isn't golden, or he'd really look like he belonged in Gryffindor. The scarlet face and all," she specified.

Hermione nodded and bent down to pick up her cat Crookshanks, who had been winding himself around her ankles.

"So how come you're in so early? I thought you did homework and studied and sucked up to teachers in the evenings." Faye said, a slight sneer in her voice. Hermione chose to ignore the barb and replied that she had gotten tired of hearing about Michael Corner. Over the past five years Hermione had gotten used to being ridiculed by her dorm mates about her studiousness, and usually chose to ignore their remarks.

Faye shook her head and sighed. "Stupid brothers. I've got three older ones myself, and they're exactly the same as Ron. I remember the first boy to ever ask me out – Bobby Farlan – my oldest brother Doug beat him to a pulp. And you should have seen what they did to little Mickey Donaldson when they caught us snogging behind the tool shed. You know, brothers are more trouble than they're worth. Be glad you haven't got any Hermione. I'm sure if you did they wouldn't be too fond of your Mr. Krum," Faye finished with a wink.

Hermione turned to put Crookshanks down on her bed, rolling her eyes as she did so. Only she knew that the romance between herself and Victor had died months ago. They still kept regular contact, but the letters were far from romantic. However, Hermione wasn't about to let the other girls know this, as they had been giving her slightly more respect since she started dating Victor Krum. _It's so ridiculous how they change their opinions of people based on their relationships with boys, _Hermione thought, sighing quietly.

"Yes, well I can't quite imagine Ron beating Michael Corner to a pulp," Hermione said.

"Or anyone, for that matter," Faye added, smirking. "No, I think Ron is more of a silent hater, if you know what I mean. Well, maybe not silent, but he's not about to go say anything to Michael's face."

"Who's not talking to Michael?" Their dorm mate Emma Chambers asked as she stepped into the room already wearing her pyjamas and towel drying her curly hair. Hermione explained their conversation, to see Emma shaking her head.

"Oh, Ronald should skip hating Michael Corner, and go right on to Dean. I hear Ginny's getting bored."

"Dean Thomas?" Hermione asked.

"The one and only. Jane Malkin told me that Ginny told her that she's got her sights set on him. Poor Michael, he didn't last long."

A peal of laughter burst out from where Faye sat on the floor. "Can you imagine what their dorm is going to be like if Dean _does_ date Ginny? It'll be a mad house! First off, Ron will hate Dean because he's dating his little sister, and Dean will hate him back. Seamus will side with Dean of course, because he always does. Harry will side with Ron, and so be obliged to hate the two of them. But he'll _doubly_ hate Dean, because he hates him on Ron's account, and his own! I mean, everyone knows that Harry has a thing for Ginny. And then there's Neville, who fancies Ginny, or at least used to, I mean, they went to the Yule Ball together last year. So even if he doesn't anymore, he's still bound to have a soft spot for her, leading him to hate both Dean and Harry, and consequently Seamus and Ron. Oh baby, I wish I were a fly on the wall in _that_ dorm room!" And Faye burst back into loud laughter.

"Wow Faye, you're totally right! It _is _going to be a madhouse." Emma's eyes unfocused as she pictured the scene, but with a blink she looked back down at Faye, a wicked grin on her face.

"I bet there's more than one reason you would like to be in that room, Ms. Soon-To-Be-Finnegan!" Emma said impishly. The result was instantaneous. Faye's face blushed bright pink, and she threw the pillow she had been resting her feet on at her friend.

"I am so NOT marrying Seamus!" Faye squealed.

"Tut tut, have some confidence in yourself," said Emma cheekily.

Hermione grinned as she pulled on her pyjama pants. Even though Faye would never admit it, it had been clear for years that she was sweet on Seamus Finnegan. Hermione knew well what it was like to be in unrequited love. _Well, I don't know that I would go so far as to say that I'm in love with – _

The door banged swung open with a bang, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, and Lavender Brown skipped into the room, followed closely by Parvati Patil.

"You'll never guess who I just talked to!" Lavender squealed as she surveyed the room with a huge smile. Emma and Faye looked at each other and smirked, clearly they could guess who Lavender had talked to. Hermione on the other hand had no clue, though she assumed she was about to be enlightened.

"Hmm, let me guess, Lav," Faye said in mock concentration. "Is he in Gryffindor?" Lavender and Parvati both nodded ecstatically.

"Is he in our year?" Emma questioned, receiving a negative.

"Is he dashing?" received a vigorous nod.

"Does he play Quidditch?"

"Well, he would if stupid Potter weren't the Captain," Lavender pouted, making Hermione scowl.

Faye and Emma looked at each other again, before Faye said, "Well, it must be Cormac McLaggen!" Lavender squealed again and bounced up and down.

_Oh right, him. _Hermione thought to herself. _How could I forget dear old Cormac?_ Off and on for the past few weeks Lavender had been going on about Cormac to Hermione's confusion. Sure, he was attractive, if you liked the type, but Hermione simply couldn't get over how obnoxious and full of himself he was. But clearly Lavender was nonplussed by this.

"We were walking up the stairs from the great hall," Parvati began, "discussing which of the Prewett brothers was better at snogging-"

"When he tapped my shoulder!" Lavender cut in. "At first I thought it was that annoying little Colin Creevey."

"He's been following Lav for weeks."

"But I turned around and CORMAC was standing there, and then-"

""Wait, don't forget about the rain!"

""Standing there _dripping wet_ having just been outside broomstick racing."

"We were watching."

"And then he's all like, Hey Lavender, can I have the time please, and I'm like, you can have ANYthing!"

"Though she didn't say that, thankfully."

"And then he turns around-"

"NOT before winking!"

"And walks back outside into the night," Lavender finished with a sigh.

"It was _so_ romantic!" Parvati added.

Rolling her eyes Hermione climbed into bed, cuddling Crookshanks against her for warmth. Pulling the curtains shut behind her, Hermione tried to focus on the sound of the rain against the window, instead of the incessant chatter and laughter of her dorm mates. _So much for peace and quiet, _she thought as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of broomsticks, dancing flowers, and a certain red skinned boy wearing a golden wig.


End file.
